1. Technical Field
This invention relates to slides and, more particularly, to a portable waterslide for providing users with a convenient water based activity that they can enjoy at their own leisure in their own backyard.
2. Prior Art
Waterslides generally include an inclined water conveying course having an entry pool at an upper end and an exit pool at a lower end with a flow of water between the entry and the exit pools. A waterslide user slides down the course on a conveyance means, such as a flexible plastic mat, with the water acting as a lubricant. Generally, the slide course is arranged along a sinuous or serpentine path which enhances the amusement value of the slide.
One waterslide device in use is disclosed in the prior art that provides a slide course formed as a unitary structure from concrete. The course is embedded in the downward sloping portion of a hill and generally follows the terrain of the hill. An entry pool is provided at the upper end of the course and an exit pool is provided at the lower end of the course with a flow of water between the entry and exit pools. Waterslides utilizing the aforementioned embedded concrete structure suffer from a number of drawbacks which limit their application.
Since the slide course must be embedded in a ground formation having a downward slope, substantial earth moving operations may be required to either alter an existing formation or construct an entirely manmade formation to receive the waterslide. Additionally, skilled concrete workers, including casting form erectors, reinforcing bar installers, and finishers are needed to construct the waterslide. When the slide course is completed, its interior surface must be periodically coated with a material or compound which waterproofs the course and provides a smooth surface to prevent abrasion injuries to the waterslide users and to minimize friction between the conveying mat and the slide surfaces.
Furthermore, construction and use of such waterslides are impractical for private use, thus requiring that a person pay an entrance fee to a water park or the like in order to enjoy this type of activity. The aforementioned concrete slides are also, obviously, not portable nature, thus limiting their use to one location. Although small scale waterslides for private use in conjunction with a pool are known in the prior art, these slides are also typically embedded within the deck surrounding the pool, which limits their use to one location only as well.
Accordingly, a need remains for a portable waterslide in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings.